


Portrait

by Random_ag



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Who's there in the forest?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Portrait

rattle crackle

bones that prattle

ceaseless chatter

howls and laughter

ravine curses

through the serpents

stones of madness

tread these currents

craze eyed puppet

leaf made hatter

screaming trumpet

wood limbed master

stringless children

wilding cackles

insane imp soul

free from shackles


End file.
